The Babysitting Experience
by OrsonWells
Summary: Sheldon and Penny and the Howardette baby! what could possibly happen? just a quick, fluffy fic, enjoy! Shenny as always... canon but not really canon friendly... but also sort of is.


**A/N: here is some fluff to tide y'all over while I work on some spooky Halloween fics *wolf howls* stay tuned kids! (not beta's and written in a quick frenzy.)**

…

It had sounded like a good idea at the time, give the new parents some time off. No big deal. It had been Penny's idea, a baby shower gift of sorts from herself and Leonard:

" _Up to a week of free child care for the new parents, date of their choosing!"_

It was a cute and fun idea and Penny should have had Sheldon write up the contract… she learned her lesson after that.

So when that day came along, Bernie getting upset about a cousins wedding and wanting to attend but the new baby… and Penny saying that she and Leonard could watch the little one for 3 days.

Well a week before the babysitting date, almost 4 months after little Isabella Wolowitz was born; Leonard announced his upcoming lecture trip to NYC. Forgetting about the baby, but he had to go. Penny could handle it; she'd have back up with Amy…

Amy was suddenly absent from the apartment, London called, she was there for grant money.

It was all just too convenient. And so Penny found herself, staring down, 4 month old Isabella, in her apartment, alone.

"Well it's just you and me." Penny had said. Soon after the baby started crying. And soon after that… Penny started crying.

Sheldon wasn't aware of any of this, sure he'd heard little rumblings but he wasn't aware of the severity of it all. It was Friday night and his apartment was quiet and he'd just finished getting ready for bed. He was looking forward to a Leonard and Amy free weekend, sure he cared for them, liked them being in his life, but some days, their presence wore on him. He knew he wouldn't be completely alone, though. He knew that Penny would make an appearance at some point.

Sheldon was going around, making sure lights were switched off and windows were locked, ready for the night… When he heard the sounds of a child in distress.

He hadn't heard that since he last visited his family and encountered his young nieces and nephews.

This baby sounded like it was right outside his door; he rushed to the door and opened it… only to find Penny, hair askew, in her pajamas, with tiny crying baby in her arms.

"Penny?" Sheldon asked, and before he could inquire further, the baby was shoved into his arms and Penny was storming back across to her apartment.

Sheldon quickly held the baby close, its red, wet cheek on his chest. Its tiny hand gripped the flannel of his robe, and it sniffed and its brown eyes peered up at him.

Sheldon frowned at the creature in his arms, but he knew to make sure her head didn't lull back and that she was warm. Her little legs in her onesie.

"I see which parent you get your pipes from." Sheldon said murmured to her. He knew it was Bernadette and Howard's baby. He shushed her when she started to make a fuss again.

He didn't realize that he was slowly rocking with the baby, calming her down. His large hand across her back as he gently rubbed it.

"Why isn't she crying?!" Penny burst out of 4B in a panic. She froze when she took in the sight: Sheldon holding the sleeping baby.

Sheldon looked at her shrugged, "she is tired, Penny… why were you keeping her up?" Sheldon asked.

Penny rolled her eyes. "She's been keeping me awake for the last 8 hours! She won't sleep, she misses her parents and I just… what did you do? Some Vulcan Jedi mind trick?" Penny asked as she stepped closer.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Penny… two different fictional universes, you know that. and no, Missy told me once that I'm a natural baby pacifier." Sheldon said casually.

Penny looked at him oddly.

"I'm calm and reserved and my heartbeat is soothing… she also said that I smell gentle and the fabric softener I use makes me a desirable pillow." He gave a little nod.

Penny smiled. "Wow… finally a use for you yet!" she was joking… half way joking, she was tired and wanted to cry.

"Bring her diaper bag over, she can sleep over here tonight." Sheldon said before he turned back into 4A. Penny didn't hesitate before she darted back to her own place and grabbed her diaper bag and locked up her place and dashed across the hall.

Sheldon locked up the front door after Penny was inside, "it is bedtime, and I suggest you sleep in Leonard's bed tonight, I'll see if I can put her down on my bed." Sheldon said in an even tone.

"Why aren't you whispering?" Penny asked as she followed him to his room.

"I read once that if you don't want your baby to wake to noises, that talking at normal tones helps the baby get used to it, allowing her sleep through anything." Sheldon said matter of fact.

Penny nodded. She sat on the edge of his bed as he sat down with the baby still resting her cheek on his shoulder, he was about to lay her on his mattress when she started to fidget.

Penny watched as Sheldon seemed to try and figure this one out. "hey, you like to sleep on your back, why don't you let her sleep on your chest, she'll hear your heart beat and you don't move in your sleep." Penny suggested.

Sheldon nodded, "good idea." Sheldon stood up and tried to remove his robe with one hand Penny crawled across the top of his bed on her knees until she was in front of him. Sheldon was quiet as Penny untied his robe and helped him slip it off his shoulders.

Penny took it from him and then she was off the bed and hanging it on the hook on the back of his door.

Sheldon watched her before he pulled the covers back and knelt onto the bed.

Penny was crawling on his bed again, helping him settle back with the baby on his chest.

When everyone stopped moving, Sheldon was on his back, covers across his midsection, Isabella was resting on his chest, her ear over his heart, his hand on her back and the covers pulled up around her.

Penny made sure they were tucked in. "well you both look cozy." Penny whispered.

Sheldon let out a huff, "well… we'll see if this works." Sheldon looked at Penny, she was kneeling on his bed next to him. She looked tired.

Penny looked at his bedroom door; she'd have to leave soon.

Sheldon gave her another once over, he licked his lips and made up his mind, "Penny, if it will help you get a proper REM sleep cycle, come, join us." Sheldon patted the pace next to him with his free hand.

There was space because Penny had been occupying half of his mattress as she helped him and Isabella get settled.

Penny didn't think twice about it, she tossed away her little robe, forgetting that she was only wearing a tank top and tiny shorts. Penny crawled under the sheets and turned on her side facing Sheldon. "thank you." Penny whispered.

Sheldon was trying to recover from seeing her choice of sleepwear. "not a problem… it's like a sleepover." Sheldon murmured.

Penny reached and turned off his bedside lamp before she settled in to sleep.

…

As Saturday morning rolled around, the three of them were still asleep. Isabella was still on Sheldon's chest, Sheldon was still on his back and Penny was next to him, on her side facing them.

Only problem was, she had moved closer, Penny was now gripping Sheldon's arm, her face resting against his shoulder. And that arm, it was under the blankets, his palm was resting on her inner thigh as one of Penny's legs was tucked up, her shin against his thigh.

Sheldon started to rouse himself, his eyes popping open, he had two warm bodies all the way around him. He glanced down at the baby on his chest and then he moved his right hand, he furrowed his brow, his fingers were sliding against very soft skin, Sheldon flexed his fingers and he swore that Penny let out a purr.

He carefully pulled his hand away and started to sit up. He knew this was too early for Penny, he wanted her to get her rest.

"Come on Isabella… lets change your diaper." Sheldon said, he grimaced slightly, not looking forward to this part.

The baby gurgled in his arms.

…

Penny woke up soon after Sheldon had climbed from the bed, she was confused at first, a mild panic washed over her, and then last night came back to her. She grabbed up her robe, pulled it on and went in search of the scientist and the tiny baby.

She found them, Sheldon had her on her changing mat, on the floor, he was knelt over her, trying to get the tape from a diaper off his finger, there was baby powder on the carpet, several diapers that clearly didn't work out and Sheldon was letting out a string of curse words in Klingon.

Penny was smirking, clearly the baby whisperer didn't know everything.

But she waited to see how he would turn out.

"okay, now stop kicking your little legs… let me get this under your… oh now peeing right now isn't necessary." Sheldon grumbled in his Texas twang.

Penny couldn't hold in the giggle.

Sheldon's head spun around and he met her with wide eyes, and then he narrowed them.

"figure it out yet?" Penny asked as she entered the living room and came into view of Isabella.

"we have it under control." Sheldon said before he finished putting the diaper on, her picked the baby up and showed Penny.

Penny clapped lightly, smiled and then took the baby from Sheldon, "let's get your bottle warmed up while Sheldon cleans up the mess he made." Penny said.

She missed the glare that Sheldon shot her.

…

Penny sat with her coffee and watched as Sheldon held the baby in his arms and walked her around the kitchen. "and then, Little Isabella, after you pour the milk into the egg mixture, we

need to get a whisk." Sheldon said as he poured some milk into the bowl. The baby was watching with rapt interest as he spoke.

"Sheldon, I don't think she knows what you're saying." Penny pointed out, no matter how cute the whole sight was.

Sheldon looked at her as the baby held the whisk and smacked it against the side of his face, before he gently took it from her. "Nonsense, it's been proven that speaking to a baby like you would an adult makes a smarter child, they learn quicker… baby talk should be left for dogs…" Sheldon said before he started to whisk.

Penny nodded. He knew a LOT about kids, Penny wondered. "why do you know so much about babies?" she asked, "you and Amy thinking about the future?" Penny asked, she was smiling, but there was a tiny part of her that didn't like the idea, she pushed it aside like she always did.

Sheldon looked at her as if she were crazy. "no… it was for Missy, I wanted to make sure I was well versed in all things baby before she had her baby," Sheldon said a little bashfully.

Penny nodded, "well it came in handy. But who knew that babies would love Dr. Cooper?" Penny said with a little smirk.

Sheldon scoffed, "Penny, I am naturally lovable." Sheldon sounded like he was joking, but she knew he wasn't.

"You know, you're a whack-a-doodle but you are lovable, this is true." Penny walked around to get more coffee.

"So, plans?" Penny asked.

"I was going to watch Star Trek, get a paper done…." He trailed off at her look.

"It's the perfect temperature outside, we should do something with Isabella… take her out." Penny said as she reached over and took the girls hand in hers.

Sheldon glanced at the baby; she reached her other tiny hand out to grab at his nose. "fine…" he replied.

Penny smiled before she grabbed the loaf of bread to help with the next part, she wasn't going to let him cook one handed with a baby in his arms.

…

Penny wondered if this is what being a parent felt like… well not the being a parent part, but the walking down the street with a baby and having people stop and coo at the baby. Only to have Sheldon roll his eyes at them or swat at their hand if they tried to touch the child. She had to admit, she agreed with him on that.

They were eating ice cream, parked outside with the stroller, when Penny asked the question.

"Do you and Amy want to have kids?" she finished off the sweet treat on her spoon.

Sheldon had his shoe on the bottom of the stroller and he was gently rocking the stroller as he ate his ice cream

"We honestly haven't talked about it," he never looked up at her.

"Leonard seems to want kids… but I'm not sure," Penny said.

Sheldon looked up at Penny and she looked at him, Isabella babbled a little and caused them both to peer into the stroller.

…

Penny answered the skype request that Saturday evening from Howard and Bernie. They were both squeezed into the screen.

"Hey guys!" Penny said with a happy wave.

Howard looked puzzled, "why do you look so bright? Where's our baby?" he asked, a mild look of panic crossing his features.

Penny rolled her eyes playfully; she turned the laptop and aimed it at where Sheldon was dancing around the living room with the baby in his arms he was also singling.

Bernie was confused, "is he singing… Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds?" she asked and then she and Howard looked at each other confused.

Penny nodded, "yeah, we didn't know any nursery rhymes or kid's songs, so he's been singing Beatles songs all night." Penny nodded and looked as if this was the most normal thing ever.

"Right…" Howard looked at Bernie. "so she hasn't been any trouble?" he asked.

"So the first night she was not happy, but Sheldon here is like a giant, teddy bear slash Barney the Dinosaur children's show character… she loves him." Penny said with a smile.

"Oh… wow. That's shocking." Bernie was really shocked.

" _Newspaper taxis appear on the shore. Waiting to take you away. Climb in the back with your head in the clouds. And you're gone…"_ Sheldon sang softly.

Penny perked up a bit, "oh, I have to join in on this part, are you both good?" Penny asked.

Howard nodded and Bernie started to say something. "Good! Talk to you both tomorrow! Keep relaxing!" Penny hung up and jumped up to dance and sing with Sheldon and Isabella.

…

Penny was locking up the front door to 4A, she was changed into her sleeping clothes, ready for bed. Telling herself that she would be sleeping in Leonard's bed tonight, she just wanted to be near the baby.

Sheldon walked out from the hall also changed into his pajamas and robe, he froze when he saw Penny, but he tried to relax. "Isabella is sleeping in her basanite… perhaps she doesn't need me to sleep after all." Sheldon said it lightly.

Penny nodded, "that's good… maybe Howard and Bernadette will be able to get some relief… that girl can scream." Penny said.

Sheldon nodded.

There was an awkward pause. "um… I was going to make myself some warm milk and honey… did you want any?" Sheldon asked.

Penny shrugged, "sure, could use some help going to sleep." Penny followed him to the kitchen.

Sheldon opened the fridge, Penny got some mugs from the cabinet, grabbed the glass jar of honey.

"you know, what we experienced today, would be an actual reality in another dimension." Sheldon spoke as he kept his back to Penny.

"what do you mean?" Penny asked as she used a spoon to spoon just the right amount of honey in to the bottom of both mugs.

"well… in an alternate universe where you and I have a child… together." Sheldon whispered.

Penny nearly gasped, she turned around and looked up at him, he was now standing closer to her, holding the carton of milk.

Penny licked her lips, "so you're saying that along with the universe where there's a Sheldon made of candy, or a Penny who is a successful actress… there's a Sheldon and Penny that are married and have a baby?" she asked.

Sheldon nodded, his blue eyes looking at her.

"does this Sheldon and Penny love each other?" she asked, "do they kiss each other goodnight, hold hands…" Penny was very much aware that they were both standing far too close and were leaning even closer.

"of course," Sheldon's voice was low and a murmur. His eyes started to close as he leaned towards her.

He leaned in and then Penny's hand was on his chest, stopping him. He opened his eyes slowly and Penny was just opening hers. "we don't… we don't cheat… in any universe." Penny whispered. Her eyes looked pained.

Sheldon's narrowed and then he nodded, albeit reluctantly, "of course…" Sheldon stepped back from her, "sorry." Sheldon whispered.

"Don't be." Penny said, she squeezed his bicep and he met her eyes and she smiled at him. He couldn't help the corners of his mouth to lift up slightly.

They finished making the warmed milk, they sat next to each other at the bar in silence. And Sheldon returned to his room, Penny went to the one she shared with Leonard.

…

It's three days later, everyone is back from their trips, everything is back too normal.

The group is sitting around in 4A's living room, talking about the latest movies, Sheldon and Leonard are arguing about something, Penny is taking Sheldon's side, Amy is confused by the comic book talk.

Bernie stands up, Howard next to her with their little baby in his arms.

"hey everyone, we have an announcement!" Bernadette says, just loud enough to make everyone be quiet.

"Howard and I, after much thought, have figured out who we want the godparents of our daughter to be." Bernie said happily.

Everyone was really interested now, Raj had a little smile on his face because he already knew.

"so we decided, to make Sheldon and Penny be Isabella's godparents!" Bernie said excited.

Penny and Sheldon were both stunned,]. Raj clapped, Amy and Leonard looked confused.

Penny stood up to hug Bernie and Howard and kiss Isabella on the top of her head. Sheldon stood up and hugged the both of them, he gently squeezed the babies arm.

And then Leonard and Amy started to ask the parents why they were not picked.

Penny already stepped away, Sheldon followed her into the kitchen.

They watch from the safety of behind the kitchen island, Penny reaches over and gently tugs on Sheldon's pinky finger. He looks at her confused, but she smiles warmly at him.

...

Fin


End file.
